During the Storm
by To-The-Water
Summary: Recently left with a broken heart, Rodrick has to trust Greg in getting his girlfriend back for him. But things take a few turns for the worst. And everything's a big mess with lots of twists, turns, romance, and angst. Summary sucks, I know.
1. Wanting to be Wanted

"_When all you wanted was to be wanted was to be wanted…" –Fifteen, Taylor Swift_

Jillian Bradford stood leaning against the garage doorframe of the Heffley home _again._ And not only that; she was having to listen to the blaring loud music of her boyfriend's band _again._ Not to mention, she was going completely unnoticed. Again.

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the group of boys impatiently. It must have been at least an hour she had been standing there and not once had any of them stopped to acknowledge her. This wasn't exactly new to her though, so she just pretended like she didn't mind. Of course - like any girl with a boyfriend – she did mind. All she wanted was a kiss from Rodrick, even a quick "hello" would have sufficed, but it really hurt to be so ignored.

Finally, Jillian pushed herself off the wall and glanced out the open door. She listened to the soft patter of the rain, but quickly turned back and walked towards the band. "Guys," she started. She couldn't tell if they didn't notice her, or if they were just acting like she wasn't there, but she repeated herself, louder this time. "Guys!"

The sudden crash and abrupt halt of any sound made it apparent that they were listening. She looked over the boys, her eyes lingering on Rodrick for a moment, before taking a breathe and continuing. "I'm gonna head home now. I told Taylor that I'd be home way before now, and it was her first day of school and everything…" she said. Once that was said, she didn't leave right away. She was waiting to hear what they would say.

"Alright" was a majority of what the reply. So she turned on the heel of her boots and slowly started towards the door. It was like she was waiting for something, and she couldn't make herself get out quicker because she was waiting for it to happen. Then she realized what it was. She wanted someone to stop her. She _wanted_ to be taken by the shoulders, turned around, and kissed. _But it's a silly expectation,_ she told her herself. _That only happens in movies._

Jillian reached the door and, since it was already open, walked out. She shut the door a little harder than she meant to, and her hand remained on the knob. She slid her hands over the icy brass, and then she opened the door again.

She found herself walking back into the garage and watching Rodrick as he slammed the drumsticks down on the drums. "Rodrick, can I talk to you?" she shouted, just barely hearing herself over the music.

Rodrick stopped, and looked over at her. "What? Uh, sure…" He stood up and walked over to her. The other boys looked a little pissed, but neither Jillian or Rodrick minded them. She took him by the hand and lead him out of the garage, still walking slowly. She didn't stop until she had gotten outside and they were standing in the drizzling rain that was quickly turning to a downpour. "What… what is it?" he asked, looking severely confused as to why she needed to pull him out into the rain.

She stared up at him for a few seconds without saying a word. Her expression looked soft and sorry, but there were hints of anger and frustration underneath it. She looked down at the ground and said quietly, "We need to break up."

Now this took Rodrick back. In his mind, everything was going perfectly between him and Jillian. In his mind, she loved him and he loved her… as much as he disliked the word itself, and even the idea of being in _love_. He had admitted it to himself months ago. He loved Jillian May Bradford. And all of that came crashing down on him in that moment. He had built up this idea that he would spend the rest of his life with her, and she ended it while they were still seventeen.

"W-what?" he asked as he looked down at her in shock.

She wouldn't look at him. She just kept her gaze glued down at the puddle between them. But with what she said next, came a look of anger directed at him. "You always – _always_ – choose your band over me. You always choose _everything_ over me!" she told him. It was the only way she could get her anger out. Saying the words out loud. To him. "When was the last time you asked me to go anywhere besides band rehearsal?" she exclaimed. "Actually, when was the last time you kissed me, or held my hand, or just talked to me?"

He couldn't answer because the cold truth was, he couldn't remember. When the realization set in that he had been fooling himself, thinking everything was perfect, he nearly broke down. But he wouldn't cry. Not over a girl. _This isn't 'a girl,' this is Jillian,_ a small voice in the back of his head told him. "I…" he wasn't even sure how to finish.

Jillian looked up at him with her big, hazel eyes. Her stare was cold, but you could see the hurt she'd been feeling in them. The hurt she was only now showing in a fit of anger. In a breakup. "I thought so."

And those were the last words she said to him before she stomped off through the rain. Her black-streaked hair already sopping wet, and bouncing behind her in a ponytail. The thought never even occurred to Rodrick to chase after her. He stood there, getting wetter every second he remained in the same place. He didn't move, though, until Jillian had disappeared into the rain.

…**. **

**I don't even know what to say first. Um, hi? Well, I… I have seen lots of stories about Rodrick falling in love with the new girl, or vice versa, and I've seen a lot of stories about him falling in love in general. And I, personally, haven't seen any where the conflict is that he's in love with his ex-girlfriend. So, here you go. **

**Please read and review. It would mean a lot to me. This story will get better – or worse, depending on how you view the situations.**


	2. And if I Could Have One Wish

"_And I could have just one wish, I'd have you by my side." –Stay, Miley Cyrus_

Rodrick sat at the dinner table, picking at his mash potatoes sourly. He glared down at the food as if it was the one that had broken up with him less than three hours ago. Greg sat across from him, looking like he was enjoying the food very much, and their mother, Susan Heffley, looked at her oldest son, concerned.

"Rodrick, honey, are you alright? You haven't touched your food…" she finally said. The family had been sitting there for awhile, awkwardly silent for most of the meal.

Rodrick looked over at her, trying to look less shattered. "I'm fine, mom," he answered, unable to keep the irritation out of his tone. "Just having a bad day."

"Oh, what happened?" she asked sympathetically. She had the temptation to reach over and hold her sons hand, but after all the times he's gotten annoyed and said that he's not a baby anymore, she decided against. But she still looked interested and empathetic for Rodrick.

"Nothing," he replied. He shot a glance over at Greg, telling him to change the subject.

This was obviously understood because the middle Heffley child quickly interrupted the conversation with, "Well, I had a great day."

Susan looked at Rodrick, thinking she should try and pry the information out of him, but came to the conclusion that she should just go with it. She then looked at her husband, and finally got around to paying attention to Greg. "Oh yeah? What happened?" she asked, trying to sound as interested in this as she had about Rodrick's "bad day."

Greg answered quickly, a smile forming on his face. "There's a new girl at school," he said. Just as he expected, this pleased his mother and she smiled. The topic of girls with her sons was as close as she could get to talking about boys with the daughter she always wanted. He continued, trying to keep the conversation going. "She was home schooled until today. Her name's Taylor."

The name didn't click in Rodrick's brain until a few minutes later, and just as Susan was about to ask if the girl was cute, Rodrick stood up from his chair. "Greg," he practically hissed. "I need to talk to you." He did his best to sound like he wasn't about to murder the little guy, but all the emotions that were currently flowing in him weren't exactly helping with that.

Before waiting for an answer, he stomped off to another room, leaving the family confused. Greg stood up cautiously and quickly made his way into the room that Rodrick had walked into. The second he crossed the threshold, he was greeted by being grabbed by the shoulders and looked into the eyes menacingly.

"What is Taylor's last name?" Rodrick asked, sounding dead serious.

Greg gulped and leaned back, trying to get out of his older brother's grip. "Uhm… uh, I don't know. Bradford… or, yeah, it's Bradford," he answered quickly. The death grip on his shoulders relaxed as Rodrick released and stood up straight, looking down at Greg.

Rodrick opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, thinking that their parents could hear them. "Come with me," he ordered as he walked off into his room. Greg followed unsurely and soon as he was in the room, Rodrick shut the door and took a deep breath. "Jillian broke up with me today." Greg didn't exactly mean for a small giggle to come out, but that's what happened and Rodrick looked down at him like he was about to kill him. "I need you to get a date with Taylor."

Rodrick had met Taylor. He knew that she was thirteen and she was home schooled, he probably would have even considered her pretty when he was thirteen. "What?" Greg exclaimed like it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever heard in his life. "No! Why?"

"Because!" Rodrick snapped. "If you get close to Taylor, Jillian will have to get close to me!" The logic didn't make much sense, but that's what Rodrick had thought would work. He thought that he would have to drive Greg to Taylor's house, and then Jillian would have to see him, and she would realize that they're perfect for each other. Yes, it was a long shot, but let's face it; Rodrick wasn't exactly the smartest guy.

Greg kept grimacing, like he really didn't want to ask out Taylor. It wasn't that she wasn't nice or pretty or anything like that, he just didn't want to ask out a girl. Really, he didn't even know how to ask out a girl. He had built up the courage to ask out Holly Hills… right after she moved away when her dad was relocated.

"Come on! For your big brother?" Rodrick was basically begging now. "If you do this, I… I'll never tease you again!" he said. Greg didn't buy it, of course, but he couldn't help but feel bad for Rodrick. He knew how much Jillian meant to him, even if he really didn't understand why. So he agreed. Maybe he would regret it later, but he was going to ask out a girl he just met for his brother…

**Remember how I said the story would get better? Yeah, I meant after this chapter. :P I promise that this story will be long, and hopefully good. Decent, at least. Lots more will happen than just what the summary says. Twists and turns, that's what I'm swearing right now. The chapters will get longer too, and MAN that was a fast update! Well, see ya!**

**~London**


End file.
